Accepting Destiny
by The White Wanderer
Summary: YuGiOhDigimon crossover. What happens when you have two destinies and you don't want either? For Seto Kaiba, it took getting sucked into the Digital World to begin accepting the fact that his fate was never his to choose. Discontinued. Rewrite pending.
1. Memories of Monsters

**Title**: Accepting Destiny

**Author**: DarkLegaices

**Rating**: T

**Note**: Okay now this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh and Digimon fiction as was as it being the first crossover that I have ever written. This is you warning if you think its not very good, but if you have faith, I'll be able to make it work.

**Summary**: A crossover between the third season of Yu-Gi-Oh and second season of Digimon. In this altered story line, during the time when Kaiba and Mokuba were still at the orphanage, Seto witnessed the first appearance of the Digimon in the Real World. Nearly ten years and twelve Digidestined later, Seto must learn to accept his destiny in the Digital World before and can accept his other in the Real World. But little does he, the Digidestined and the Millennium Item holders know that sometimes destiny can have a mind of its own…

**Disclaimer**: As you all know, I don't own anything to do with either show.

* * *

**Prologue – Memories of Monsters**

_It was late into the night when fate found the young boy staring sadly out at the city beyond the place he now called his home. The memories of his parent always seemed to haunt his mind at this time of the night – the same time that they had tragically die only two years before. _

_From that moment on, life for Seto Dyama had never been the same._

_Trapped in a large city orphanage with only his younger brother Mokuba – well that wasn't entirely true, he had once (only just that day) a pair of imaginary friends (or that's what everyone thought) that had shown up out of the activity room television. But once they had vanished on him an hour before with out saying goodbye, Seto could once again feel the stabbing sensation of that loss press against his young heart painfully. No one in this place of broken dreams really cared about him or his brother – it was just a false smile here and there to pass the time and whenever he saw it, he wanted ever more desperately to escape. But at this very moment, while the world slept around him, he could only stare out at the city lights and the darkness that surrounding and knew that something of great importance was coming._

_Unable to bare that feeling in the pit of his stomach, he looked over at the bed closest to the window where his brother slept, silently wished him peaceful dream and then slipped out the window. The chill of the night air was the first thing that hit him as it cut through his thin flannel pyjamas. Grasping a hold of the tree next to the window, he slowly began to descend. By the time he reached the ground and was sprinting off towards the gates around the property, the feeling Seto was drawn by had magnified by ten._

_Suddenly there was a voice nearby which stopped him in his tracks. _

"_Kari! Kari!" _

_It was followed by the sound of a small whistle being blasted in repeated intervals. _

_Someone was calling to another – it sounded like that of a child and the whistle had to have been the reply. Taking a deep breath of relief, Seto continued on. He was just nearing a bridge overpass when a deafening roar filled the air causing him to stumble backwards in shock. The air was then filled with a downpour of dust and debris from shattered cement that had been broken by something **very** large that towered hundreds of feet over his head. _

"_Greymon!" _

_He heard the shout of the name, as it sounded very familiar for some reason, but he could only gaze of in mute horror at the creature that loomed above. _

"_Oh kami-sama…" he whispered to himself, eyes wide._

"_Greymon!"_

_It was that name again. Power, strength – it had to be the name of the creature, the monster that he saw before him. Turning he saw another monster descend out of what looked like a hole in the world before in made to attack the first monster. That was when he saw two other children – a boy about his age and a girl about that of Mokuba's. _

"_Look out!" he cried stepping forward, but was only thrown up into the air to come crashing down a moment later. _

_The two kids were completely unaware of his presence there, too distracted by the noise and the attack that commenced around them. But he couldn't be concerned about them right now his mind was screaming, as he had to worry about himself. Wincing and panting as more debris from above came raining down, Seto could only drop to his knees, close his eyes tight and wait of it all to be over._

_And for a second he thought it was, but when he opened his wide terrified blue eyes, he gasped in shocked amazement at what he saw around him. It was a golden crystal bubble that seemed to be protecting him from the monsters and their destruction. He watched as the two children, the little girl sobbing piteously as suddenly it was all over. The monsters were gone, leaving only him, his golden bubble and the two other kids amongst the dust and the late of night._

"_Greymon!"_

* * *

"_Greymon!" _

At that moment, Seto Kaiba was suddenly jarred awake, panting in shock as he tried vainly to keep a grasp on the memories he had only just witnessed. He looked around himself to see that his class had only just ended and the few remaining students were looking at him in concern and as fate would have it, it just had to be Yugi Motou, Joey Wheeler and Tea Gardner.

"Hey Kaiba, you feeling okay?"

He turned to look directly at Joey and forced himself not to grimace. The concerned look on the mutt's face appeared to be genuine, even when it was he it was directed at.

"Why do you care?" he replied darkly as he willed his pounding heart to slow down.

"Because you were talking in your sleep"

"So? Was it anything overly embarrassing that you plan to use as blackmail?"

"No… we were kinda wondering who _'Greymon'_ was"

Seto felt a shiver race up his spine when he heard the name from his dream be spoken aloud. Something was telling him that they had no business knowing anything about that.

"I don't know" he snapped and began, almost a little hastily, to gather up his books.

"Well it didn't sound that way" the blonde muttered only to be jabbed in the ribs.

"Back off Joey" Tea growled, giving Seto just enough time to slip past them and head for the door. "We are not trying to start a fight"

"Yes, listen to your cheerleader koinu, it might just save your life one day"

He could hear Wheeler growl as he was just about there when Yugi was suddenly blocking his path. The shorter looked defiantly up at him and it was one of those moments that the shrimp didn't look just like a timid little geek.

"Your trying to avoid telling us something" he mused, not really asking a question but stating the obvious.

"It's none of your business"

"This has something to do with your destiny Kaiba – I can sense it!"

"And so what if it is" Seto found himself yelling as he took a step towards the younger boy, one fist raised. "But I don't believe in destiny – I never have. Its just a fairytale for the weak and can't be bothered with it. I'll have you understand once and for all that I am my own person and I have been since I was forced to grow up at the mere age of six. Now if you don't mind, get the hell out of my way and leave me alone!"

He pushed roughly past Yugi, sending him crashing into the wall and out into the crowed halls of his high school. He strode away on what might have appeared to be a warpath, causing the students to part like the Red Sea in his wake, but really he just wanted to be away of it all. His mind was still on that monster he had envisioned – had those memories been for real? No they couldn't be. The only monsters that existed were Duel Monsters and they were just part of an electronic game.

But there was no denying that when he had been only eight years old, he had seen his first monster.

Unable to banish those thoughts form his mind, Seto did the only logical thing he could think of doing – he skipped his next class and headed strait of the first empty computer lab he could find. In the well-lit room he selected one of the computers on the farthest side of the room and plopped down. Removing his coat and book bag, Seto set to work on the keyboard. It wasn't hard calling up a search engine, but it was when it came to convincing himself that just looking up a name reference on the internet was not going to come back and bite him in the ass.

He stared at the blank blinking screen as it waited for him to enter in what he wanted to find.

'_Oh come on now' _he mentally goaded himself. _'You can do this or are you really afraid of just a little name that you dreamed up in LaLa Land?'_

Taking a deep calming breath, Seto raised his slightly shaking hands and let them fall upon the keys.

Search: **_G – R – E – Y – M – O – N… _**

Greymon… Grey monster? Could that be what it meant? Taking another breath and with hand shacking fully now, Seto directed to mouse towards the **GO **button and clicked.

* * *

**- Somewhere in the Digital World -**

"What going here?"

"How am I suppose to know?"

"Well you're the expert – you figure it out"

"Give me a brake"

_"QUIET!"_

Veemon and Gatomon quieted instantly. They turned to smile innocently at a very flustered Patamon.

"So what do you think could have caused a disturbance so powerful that it could the Digi World?" Gatomon asked as she watched her smaller friend pass.

"Yeah" Veemon added. "That was powerful"

"I don't really know" Patamon confessed, looking just as confused as they felt. "I got the same feeling I did when all of our Digidestined partners were first recognised and brought here. But what could it be? Another Digidestined?"

"Really?"

"Could be…"

"Then lets find out!" Veemon shouted and a screen popped out of the middle of nowhere before them. "Locate all Digidestined!"

Read outs featuring all of their partners appeared and began to scroll down. It didn't look like anything had changed till the information had completely scrolled up the screen and it was at the bottom. There was nothing there until a blinking light sparked to life and a new profile was added.

_Name: Seto Hikaru Dyama (Kaiba)_

**_Age: 18_**

_**Occupation: Student, CEO (Kaiba Corporation), Duel Monsters Champion**_

_**Family: Brother, Mokuba – 13 **_

_**Location: Domino** **City, Japan**_

_**Partner(s): N/A**_

_**Crest(s): N/A**_

A picture appeared next to the description and it was that of a tall boy with light brown hair and secretive cold blue eyes. He looked sad, as if he had suffered too much for one his age.

"Looks like we have another mission"

* * *

Still alone in the empty computer lab, Seto Kaiba breathed a sigh of relief as the search came up blank. There was no such thing as a monster called Greymon and that had to mean those memories were just a dream after all. 

"Well that good. I was starting to – "

He stopped short as the screen came back to life, words slowly typing out across it.

_'**Hello Seto Dyama, its time to accept your destiny'**_

Stumbling back and causing his chair of fall over, Seto was unable to determine how the computer knew his birth name because suddenly the world around him was spinning completely out of control and then it went black.

* * *

So how was it? Did I do an okay job for my first shot? I'll admit the only other kinds of fics I've written so far have been Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Harry Potter. Please review – I'm dying for feed back. Later! 


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Chapter Two – Down the Rabbit Hole**

_Eight-year-old Seto Dyama sat in front of the small portable television that was a part of his orphanage's playroom fiddling with the switches. He had spent most of the morning repairing the thing after Kei Tora and his buddies had become angry and took their frustration out on it. It had taken him more then three hours, but he had managed to have it nearly as good as new just in time for Mokuba's favourite program to come on. _

"_Hey Moki, I fixed it!" he called over to his younger brother that was only a few meters away playing silently with an old model train. _

_The three-year-old looked up, his small chubby face filling with glee as he pushed it aside and ran towards him. _

"_You did it, you did it!" he cheered happily and planted a small kiss on his brother's cheek._

"_Ewe" Seto grimaced as he wiped his cheek off, but a smile betrayed him. "You want to see if I can get to work?"_

"_Yeah!" _

_Smiling again at his brother as he reached over, picked up the cord and plugged it in. At first the screen was just fussy as the young boy tried the switches to see if there was any channels that worked. Unfortunately, none worked._

"_I'm sorry…" _

"Its okay Onii-sama" the black haired little boy smiled slightly and gave his brother a hug. "You tried and I love you all the more for it" 

"_Thanks… I think…"_

_Watching his brother go, Seto could only think about how the poor kid was way to mature for his age. So as Mokuba returned to what he had been doing before, the older boy turned his attention back to the television. With his determination even greater then before, he flopped down onto his stomach and began to fiddle again and it wasn't long before something actually started to happen._

_The screen began to glow and a small oval shaped began to grow within its centre._

_"Umm…Otouto… do you see what I see?"_

_When there was no reply, Seto turned to see that Mokuba had fallen asleep, exhausted from having wanted to wait up with him to see if he could fix the T.V. So unable to get an answer from his younger brother, he turned back to see that the oval on the screen had become larger and… it looked like an egg!_

_Suddenly the screen appeared to burst open and was an egg like he guessed that actually dropped out. It was pale blue with streaks of fiery red running through it. Mesmerised, he picked it up. There was the sound of cracking and the egg-spilt open, causing Seto to close his eyes. Upon opening them, he was in for a surprise. Not one, but two tiny creatures now sat on his lap smiling up at him. They looked like fuzzy little pillows – one blue and the other red. Their eyes were of a pure molten gold and they had little tails sticking out of their rumps._

"_Hello…" _

_The blue one began to do something Seto figured must be purring as the red one jumped up onto his shoulder to nuzzle his face even though it didn't have any legs. _

"_What's your name?"_

_He looked around for a second before uncertainly giving a reply._

"_S-Seto"_

_And then it came again, with in his own mind, two small voices that filled his heart with pride._

"_I'm Kisamon" the blue one purred._

"_And I'm Katumon" the red one grinned. _

"_Do you want to be our friend?"_

* * *

It was the end of the school day and within the emptying halls of Domino High, young Yugi Motou and his other half searched for Seto Kaiba. After having took off on them after their last class together and not showing up for the next, Yugi couldn't help but think that something was wrong – that and Kaiba had left behind his Palm Pilot that had all the information schedules he would need for work. 

And being the kind person that he was, Yugi had made out to find the other boy.

_((Do we really have to do this aibou?)) _Yami Yugi complained through their mind link as he watched his lighter half poked his head into another room. _((Kaiba will have already left by now…))_

_(But don't you feel it?) _Yugi asked. _(I know that something is wrong and even if Kaiba hates my guts, I'm going to help)_

_((One day that optimism of yours is going to get us into a lot of trouble))_

_(Hasn't it already?)_

_((Smart-ass)) _

Yugi grinned slightly as he rounded the corner and came upon the one place he hadn't yet look. Entering a deserted computer lab,he looked about with no success.

_(I guess you were right Yami, he must have gone home…)_

But just as Yugi turned to leave, something caught his eye.

_((Wait! Isn't that Kaiba's book bag?))_

The tri-haired pair wandered over to the far end of the lab to find that it was exactly that. Scattered around an overturned chair were Kaiba's school books and uniform coat, but the boy in question was nowhere to be found. The former pharaoh shuddered.

_((I'm beginning to get that feeling too now aibou)) _he confessed truthfully.

_(You don't think anything bad has happened to him do you?) _Yugi shivered.

_((I'm not sure mou hitori no boku, I'm really not sure))_

* * *

**- The Digital World - **

"Did anyone get the license plate on that truck?"

Seto Kaiba reawakened with a groan of pain. As he tried to get up, his head began to throb so bad it felt as if someone had driven a nine-inch nail through his temples. Slowly opening his eyes, he watched as the world spun sickening around him. After what felt like hours, he finally managed to sit up. It was then that he discovered that he appeared to be in the middle of a jungle.

"Hello," he called out, listening to his voice as it echoed off the trees. "Anyone out there?"

The silence that followed seemed just a little too spooky for its own good. He finally stood and dusted himself off, totally disapproving of the rips and tares in his school uniform that made him look like a troublemaker. Gazing about, he couldn't figure out were on earth he could be. The colours clashed so terribly in this place that it was actually starting to make his head hurt again.

"Pull yourself together man" he muttered. "This is all just some hallucination from overworking yourself. I will all go away soon"

As began to search for some kind of path, he was unaware of a large pair of eyes staring down at him from a nearby tree.

"That's what you think" a voice snickered from behind.

"Who said that?"

Seto whipped about only to find that there was nobody there.

"Look what you've done" another admonished. "You've made him start to think that he's crazy"

"Is there a problem with that?"

Becoming highly agitated from the hidden voices, Seto stamped his foot angrily and shouted, "I demand to know who's there – now!"

"Oh look, now you've gone and made him mad"

He was about to repeat himself when suddenly a blinding streak of colour flew towards him and knocked him flat on his back again. Then whatever it was planted at sickeningly wet kiss on his lips causing him to choke and sputter. When he finally opened his eyes, he found himself staring into another pair of eyes only these ones were a pure sapphire and were practically the size of dinner plates.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed and flung the thing off, scrambling away from it as fast as he could.

"Owe…" it whimpered, rubbing a little bump that was beginning to form on its head.

And it was the most incredible thing he had ever seen. Standing about three feet tall, the little creature looked like some kind of demi-dragon off one of the Saturday morning cartoons that Mokuba liked to watch. It was periwinkle blue with sliver and white markings all over its body and a pair of tiny wings astride its shoulders.

"Now look what you've done!" the other voice snapped before it also revealed itself. "You've hurt her"

From the tree directly above him, another little creature dropped down. It was nearly identical to the first only this one was coloured a rich burgundy with black and sliver markings along with a pair of wings and two large glaring ruby eyes. Seto could only sweatdrop at the other little creature's overprotective antics.

"Well excuuuuuuse me" he exaggerated dryly. "But it's not everyday that I suddenly get smooched by and unidentified flying object – that's enough to scare any guy witless"

The red one began to retort but was cut off by a quick slap from the blue one.

"Oh don't be a pain Ari; it was only a bump" she snapped before loving turning her gaze in his direction. "I've missed you sooo much Seto"

"Missed me?" the young CEO gapped. "I don't know who or what you are or how you know my name, but I've never seen you before"

The blue one's eyes widened in shock and it almost looked as though they were threatening to burst into tears.

"Hey, hey. I'm really sorry, but it's the truth!"

"You mean you don't remember us?" the red one gasped all the while looking appalled.

"Umm no… should I?" Seto asked as he carefully inched away.

"YES!" the duo shouted in unison, nearly deafening the poor boy.

He could only sigh in disbelief of his situation and prepare himself for the worst.

"So what pray tell are you two anyway?"

"We're Digimon!"

"Digi-what?"

"Digimon" the repeated enthusiastically. " Digital Monsters!"

The pair pounced on him, giving him a hug around the middle as though he was an old friend, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what they wanted him to.

"And that is…?" Seto stared before trailing off as he looked down at them.

"Were should we start?" the red one asked. "Reintroduction I think. I am Ariramamon and this is my twin sister Nakuroamamon. This place you are now in is called the Digital World and it is directly parallel to your home of the Real World. You have been brought here because you are one of what we call the Digidestined. They are the ones chosen to keep balance between our worlds when the scales tip towards destruction. Almost ten years we were born within your world because of an imbalance and you were the first person to find us. If you can remember, we were once Katumon and Kisamon in our infant forms and then Earikumon and Dienatumon in our in-training forms and so that means what you see before you is our rookie forms"

Speechless, Seto could only nod minutely and let the little Digimon continue his story.

"But then we suddenly had to leave, as balance had been mended. We hadn't wanted to leave you, but that wasn't our choice. Four years ago that balance was again shattered. At first it was only seven of the nine original Digidestined that were brought here to the Digi World to aid us. It wasn't long before the eighth soon joined them, but the ninth – you – we were not able connect with. As things went they had been able to repair the damage and go home. Then as of a near year ago, it happened again. This time four new Digidestined joined the fold. But now it's happening once again. You, our missing chosen one was discovered. Somehow it caused a disruption that has once again tipped the balance. Right now the partners of the other Digidestined are summoning them here. Whatever this new trouble is, we'll need all the help we can get"

"So that means you're my partners?" he asked slowly.

"Yes it does" Nakuroamamon replied. "Its rare that anyone is partnered with twin Digimon, but you are even more special. Ariramamon and I represent both sides of your soul. I am you Hikari Digimon were as my brother is you Yami Digimon"

"This just isn't my day is it?" Seto groaned, shoulders sagging.

"Oh don't worry. You'll understand better when you meet the others"

* * *

**Pronunciations **

Kisamon: Ki-sa-mon

Katumon: Kat-oo-mon

Earikumon: Ee-ri-ku-mon

Dienatumon: Die-na-tu-mon

Nakuroamamon: Na-ku-ro-ma-mon

Ariramamon: Ari-ra-ma-mon

**Meanings**

Kei - Strong

Tora - Tiger

So how was that? I ended up switching over from the crossover section so the one review that I did get would have been erased, so please review and let me know what you think. Later!


	3. Unfriendly Meetings

**Chapter Three – Unfriendly Meetings**

"Davis if you don't give it back now, I'm going to kill you!"

Mere minutes after Kaiba's introduction to his two Digimon partners, found twelve-year-old Davis Motomiya running for his life through a rain slicked soccer field. Behind him was Kari Kamiya; the girl of his dreams, chasing after him with a look of pure fury on her face. So he had 'borrowed' he notebook, but it was for a good reason.

"Kari… no, please – I'm innocent!" he cried piteously as he picked up the pace.

There was a soft-stifled snort of laughter as from behind her was Takeru Takaishi (or just plan T.K. if you hated pronouncing the name). Daring a look back to make a retort, Davis missed seeing the clump of grass just ahead of him and came crashing to the ground, grass and dirt filling his mouth.

"Yuck" he groaned spitting franticly to get it out. "Now I'm muddy and soaked…"

"So who will it be this time?" Kari growled down at him with her arms crossed. "Regular or extra crispy?"

"Umm…."

It was going to be the death of him this time for sure…

"Extra crispy" T.K. snickered as he finally caught up. "No holding back"

"Why I otta – "

"Why you otta nothing. Now where is it?"

Knowing what death was when it was looking him in the eye, Davis did the only thing he could and retrieved the book from his back pocket. It was a little worse for wear as it had been back there all the while he ran and then when he fell so it was dirty and torn in small places.

"Here"

She snatched it back angrily and was about to give him a good kick when she was otherwise distracted. And that was much to the grounded boy's utter relief.

"Hey sis, you aren't going to beat the poor sap are you?"

Coming towards them was Tai Kamiya, Kari's older brother and elder Digidestined.

"I'm not a sap!" Davis whined and then added. "But please tell her not to hurt me"

They just laughed at him, causing the boy to blush and rub the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"So what are you guys doing here anyway" Tai asked. "This is a high school soccer field"

As it was, Tai's school was only a few feet away and it was their destination. The younger three Digidestined looked at each other, not knowing what to say. It had been Kari's idea to come find Tai or Matt and tell them what had happened a their school that day. All the computers had started going haywire around the end of school just before they all sort-circuited at once and died. With their experiences in the Digital World, they figured that their Digimon might have some answers for them – so that meant finding either older brother to lone them their computers (and if that failed, they would use one of the high school computers).

But even now that they had their chance, none wanted to ask the question at hand.

"Well…?" Tai pressed impatiently "Are you –"

The older boy was suddenly cut short when a sharp tugging sensation tore him and his three companions into a spin. It seemed to last forever, but they were used to things like this – it came with their roles as Digidestined. But what they didn't expect was getting violently spit out the other end three feet off the ground. It caused them to land in an unruly heap, crying out in pain and shock.

"Please… get… off … of… me…" Kari wheezed, the unfortunate one that got stuck at the bottom of the dog pile.

The boys quickly scrambled off the poor crushed girl as fast as they could.

"Sorry" was the joint exclamation as she struggled to sit up.

"It's… okay…"

They stood there for a few moments taking in their surroundings. They were most defiantly in the Digi World again, but what part they didn't know. A forest was the only certain thing.

"I guess our assumptions were right" Davis stated dryly, the first to speak after the short silence.

"Really?" T.K. asked deadpan.

"So was this what you were going to tell me?" Tai then asked, looking from his sister, to Davis, to T.K. and then back to his sister.

"Sort of…"

"Davis!"

Davis then found himself on the ground again, face smeared into the dirt by none other then his Digimon Veemon. Following shortly and in a less violent manner were Gatomon, Patamon and Agumon. The three other Digimon partners looked frustrated and confused that it was only the four of them had arrived.

"Only four out of twelve?" Agumon mused as he ventured over to Tai's side. "I think we have a problem"

"Understatement" Gatomon muttered before going for her partner.

"What's wrong guys?" T.K. asked.

"A great darkness is coming" Patamon replied as he jumped up into the boy's awaiting arms. "We don't know what it is, but it is far worse then anything we or you have ever faced before"

"And only the four of us to face it!" Kari gasped, flopping back onto the ground.

"Actually there will be five of you" Veemon corrected as he helped Davis back up. "We had been trying to retrieve all thirteen of you, but something was blocking the others"

"Thirteen, but aren't there only twelve of us to have entered the Digital World?"

"At one point yes, but the thirteenth has just arrived. He was one of the witnesses to the event that happened almost ten years ago"

"That was the time first eight of us became Digidestined!" Tai gasped in recognition. "You mean someone else was saw that too?"

"Yes" Agumon nodded. "Something about him is strange…"

"Another boy!"

Kari looked outraged, causing the three boys and four Digimon to sweatdrop.

"Yes again Kari" the orange lizard sighed. "He isn't like any of you that have come before him. I think we will find this new adventure to be most difficult…"

He trailed off as the sound of cussing and swearing could be heard from within the trees. There were many wide verities as well as some in other languages and before long a boy around Tai's age came tumbling out of the brush with not one, but two Digimon partners. He looked extremely frustrated, but none of them could hardly take him seriously with numerous amount of twigs and dirt covering him – he looked as bad as Davis. But with his blue eyes as cold as ice that could have killed them on the spot if they had laughed, none of them bothered to try it.

"And you must be Seto"

The boy glowered.

"Unfortunately"

* * *

The stunned silence lasted shorter then Seto would have liked, preferring that these 'kids' not like him and let him go home. To his great displeasure however, the short boy with the goggles and the spiky purple/brown hair grinned, obviously liking him for some unknown reason. 

"Hi" he smiled as he stepped forward as sort of the impromptu ambassador. "I'm Davis Motomyia and this is my Digimon partner Veemon"

The little blue lizard at the boy's side grinned as well and held up two fingers in a peace sign. And as it was, his confidence had led the others to introduce themselves as well.

"I'm Tai Kamyia and this is Agumon" the eldest of the four added.

"I'm Kari Kamyia and this is Gatomon" the girl next to him, mostly a sister, added as well.

"I'm Takeru Takaishi – call me T.K. and this is Patamon" the last boy replied when his eyes fell upon him.

Damn…

"Fair enough" Seto sighed darkly. "I'm Seto…"

He paused for a moment, debating on whether or not he wanted to tell them he was a Kaiba. Right now he really wanted to be someone else.

"...Dyama and these are…"

Choosing to go with his biological surname was easy, butnow he had forgotten the names of the two pests at his side.

"Nakuroamamon and Ariramamon" they beamed, not missing a step.

"Why two?" the girl, Kari suddenly asked.

"You're asking me? I'm still waiting to walk up from this nightmare"

Ariramamon glared at him.

"We are Soul Digimon" he supplied the four confused kids.

"Wow" the cat creature Gatomon gasped. "So is that why he's so strange?"

"Hey!"

"Appears so" the red demi-dragon smirked, only to get backhanded by Nakuroamamon.

"You keep your big mouth shut Ari" she growled. "Seto is a reincarnation of a – "

At the sound of those words being to come out of the blue demi-dragon's mouth, Seto let out a yell. He couldn't help it – not after what he had been hounded about that sort of thing back at home from Yugi and the Ishtars. But with little monsters from some whacked out world telling him this was just too much.

_"Not that again!"_ he snapped, his patience shattering. "Not another word. I've had enough of that Ancient Egyptian bullshit to last me from here to Canada!"

Nakuroamamon, as well as everyone else,gapped at his outburst, most not having a clue what he was talking about, giving him the chance to continue.

"I control my own destiny – I actually a life you know. I have a company to run and a younger brother to take care of and if that means I have to help the lot of you in order to home then fine, but its my choice. Now can we get this show on the road?"

"Fine then" Tai replied quickly "Do you have your Digivice?".

"A what?"

"A Digivice – with it you can get your Digimon to Digivolve"

To prove his point, Tai retrieved his from his backpack and the others were soon to follow.

"I've never seen anything like that before" Seto snorted.

"Try your back pocket genius" Ariramamon quipped.

Startled the older boy reached into his pocket to retrieve something that he didn't remember being there two minutes ago. It looked like a state-of-the-art cell phone,with only a simple screen encased in what looked likeblue and sliverplastic.

Sighing heavily, he knew that his life had just become a lot worse.

* * *

**Manders1953: **I kind thought that Seto having two Digimon would make sense – since he is the reincarnation of the High Priest Seto. I decided to make it two because two souls (hint, hint). 

**Nunofyorbiz:** I hope I don't disappoint you – I plan to do great things with it!

Okay so I know that ages of the Digimon characters are out of whack, but you'll just have to except the ages that I've given them. Seto -17 turning 18, Tai - 15 turning 16, Kari – 12, Davis – 12, T.K. – 12.

Any suggestions are welcome. Please review. Later!


	4. Getting into the Swing of Things

**Chapter Four – Getting into the Swing of Things**

The next few hours went by surprisingly well for everyone. Tai set to work discussing this new mission with the Digimon. They made plans to start as move out in the morning, to seek out the edge of the Digital World from which the serious disturbance was coming from. While they did that, the others busied themselves with other tasks. The first had been to get Seto and Davis new cloths and now as he looked down at his new cloths, Seto (Kaiba) Dyama couldn't help but feel alien in his own skin. Clad now in a simple blue long-sleeved cotton shirt with sliver lining and the Japanese symbol for dragon on the back, back slacks and sneakers, he was sure that he mutt back home wouldn't even be able to recognize him.

That and for some odd reason the boy named Davis really seemed to want to be his friend. Once he had Seto cornered, he began to talk ear off (leaving the girl Kari looking very much relived). The younger boy talked about sports, games, comics and everything else under the light of the sun constantly and all he could do was sit back and let it happen – it wasn't like he was going to be going anywhere soon. He probably would have fallen asleep if the topic of Duel Monsters hadn't been brought up.

"So I'm not really into the game or anything," Davis was saying. "But some of my friends back home were playing it in the field during school. The winner of the duel had a really good – dark creature oriented – they said was good enough to go to the championships"

"But he wouldn't have got very far either" Seto replied, shocking the boy as he finally interrupted his nonstop yammering.

"Why is that?"

"Because that's what tournaments are about kid – I've been there. I watched the best of the best come and fail at the hands of those who were better"

"I know what you mean, I've watched all the tournaments on T.V." Davis nodded eagerly.

For a second Seto was sure that Davis was going to recognize who he really was and then his slim chance at getting to be normal would be over. But it never came.

"So what's you favorite card then?" he asked the younger boy.

"I'd have to say it would be Gale Lizard or Soul Tiger, but if you're talking about a rare one, then I'm in love with Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End"

Seto was impressed.

"You dream big"

"Yeah… will you teach me to play?"

"What?"

He hadn't expected that. The only person he had ever taught to play was Mokuba and he only got that privilege as his younger brother. But looking now at this kid that looked hopefully at him, he couldn't help think that his brother might be proud of him if he did.

"Teach me" Davis repeated hopefully. "You told me you were an expert"

"I would, but I don't have me duel disk or my deck with me"

Davis could only laugh.

"This is the Digi World Seto, things are different here – take your cloths for example. If you want your disk and deck, I can get them for you"

"You can do that?"

"Yep!"

Seconds later two strange looking duel disk appeared before them complete with cards. Seto snatched his deck out of its holder and looked at them. On top of was this three Blue Eyes White Dragons and his God Card, Obelisk the Tormentor. He smiled, feeling a little bit more secure then before.

"Hey I got a Chaos Necromancer and a Gemini Elf!" Davis grinned as he shuffled though his new beginner's deck.

"The Gemini Elf is good, and the Chaos Necromancer isn't not bad for a beginner" he nodded as he removed his four strangest cards and placed them inside the card shaped locket around his neck.

"What were those?" Davis asked with interest.

"My strongest and rarest cards" the young CEO smirked. "In order to pass your final exam at being the best, you are going to have to beat them – and let me tell you now that will never happen"

"You just wait and see" the younger boy smirked back. "I might just surprise you"

"Then lets find out if you've got what it takes"

* * *

Tai stifled a yawn and scratched his back. What he wouldn't do right now to have the rest of his friends here to help – not that Kari and T.K. were bad at filling the job description, but he really use Izzy's intellect or Matt's cool head for these situations. Though all in all he knew he should feel grateful. 

Davis had managed to brake the ice with the new Digidestined Seto over the card game Duel Monsters of all things. They really seemed to be enjoying themselves, although Davis a little less as he kept getting his butt kicked in repeated sessions.

"You tired Tai?" Agumon asked also yawning.

The light had begun to fade on the horizon and sleep was a much-needed thing at the moment.

"Yes. Could you go tell the others it would be best if we got some sleep. We'll be leaving first thing tomorrow"

"Sure thing"

Tai sighed and leaned back, not realizing that time in the Real World was still moving as normal…

* * *

"But where could be? We've searched everywhere!" Mokuba Kaiba cried as he parked himself on a bench, unable to continue. 

Yugi and his friends stared sadly at the poor boy. Even though none of them liked Kaiba, for the sake of his younger brother who had nobody left to take care of him, they had all agreed to help the boy search the town after Yugi had delivered the news that he had discovered the other boy's abandoned belongings.

"Well I know it isn't like Kaiba to up and disappear" Joey sighed. "But this is crazy"

"Yeah" Tea agreed and sat down next to the younger boy for support.

"Don't worry" Yugi said trying to make things better. "If I know your brother like I think I do, then there is nothing that wouldn't keep him from coming back to you"

Mokuba smile slightly as Tristin Taylor suddenly appeared from around the corner.

"No luck at this end" the dark haired boy said solemnly as he through up his hands in defeat.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Joey suddenly crowed, jumping five feet off the ground. "I know it might not be the greatest thing to do, but we could always go to Bakura. The Millennium Ring is able to track anything – that's why his yami was so good as his work"

At those words Yami Yugi appeared next to his hikari.

"I don't like the sounds of that either, but it appears to be our only option left" he replied. "We must seek out the tomb robber"

It didn't take long for the small group to find Ryou Bakura and his darker half that night. While their friend was ready and willing to help them out, the reluctance to give the pharaoh what he wanted was all on Yami Bakura's part. The Tomb Robber cursed about his pride and that he wouldn't let them use his Ring for anything. It didn't take long for him to lose the argument either.

Holding up the ring, Ryou smiled at the others.

"Show us the direction to Seto Kaiba" the white haired youth demanded of his item.

The center tip of the Ring slowly began to spin before the other four soon followed it. The spinning then began to go out of control lashing out in blots of golden light. Tea screamed as he dodged one, it singeing the back of her skirt.

"What's happening?" Yami yelled over the mini storm that surrounded them all.

"Like I should know!" Yami Bakura shouted back as he suddenly re-materialized next to the former pharaoh.

Then a burst of great white light was admitted from the center of the Ring, blinding them all. When the light faded, the found Ryou unconscious on the floor.

"Ryou, Ryou, are you okay?" Yugi asked dropping to his knees to shake the Tomb Robber's lighter half awake.

"Wh-what happened" he moaned, his eyes unfocussed.

"Your Ring-thing went berserk" Mokuba choked as he peeked out from behind an overturned sofa.

"That's… never happened before…"

"Then what went wrong?"

"I don't know"

"But did you find out where Kaiba was?" Joey asked the question that everyone wanted to know.

"No…"

"But I thought the Ring could tell you wherever anything you wanted to find was"

"It does" the tomb robber replied, and all eyes turned to him. "The Millennium Ring has the power to show us where anything in this world is"

"Then why – "

The dark spirit cut them off with a wave of his hand.

_"This world"_ he repeated as he stressed the word. "It appears that good ol' Kaiba isn't in this world anymore, but he hasn't moved on to the next life yet – he's still alive. Where he is has become a mystery. The only thing that is certain here is that Seto Kaiba is no longer here on earth"

"Do you means he's in the Shadow Realm?" Yami demanded angrily of his enemy's cryptic words.

But the tomb robber just shook his head.

"No, he's not there either"

* * *

Hey everyone! That has to be one of the fastest chapters I have written in a very long time. Since I wanted to get it update for you all today, I didn't get the chance to take it home for a proof read, so if I've made an spelling or grammatical mistakes, please take it all in stride. 

**Sapphire-lily1: **I'm glad you liked it. I also wanted to read a Yu-Gi-Oh/Digimon crossover and so that's why I started writing this one

**  
****Manders1953: **Yeah, I know what you mean! It's always good to be curious. Well I had originally planed to put Matt into the story, but he got cut out of the final draft. If I do put him in, it'll be a few chapters later – and I'll do it just for you, how about that?

**Kaiathrita:**Thanks, its always good to know that people like what you write – I'll try not to let you down.

**Nunofyorbiz:** Well of course he does! You'll just have to wait awhile before he does what he has to do to receive it (and I'm keeping what the symbol will be secret until then). As for the rest of the YGO cast, it will be longer for them to come into the story then Seto's crest.


	5. Devastation

**Chapter Five – Devastation**

By morning the five humans and their six Digimon received the surprise of their lives. The once lush wilderness that had surrounded them the day before was now brown and smelled of decayed, death and devastation the only remaindered of what was once a beautiful jungle.

"What could have done this?" Kari asked, more to herself then the others as she picked up a crisp dead leaf off the ground.

For all but Seto, their hearts were broken. Whatever evil could have done this to the Digital World must be very powerful indeed. It made their blood boil with the thirst for revenge and retribution. Indifferent and silent as always, Seto stood away from them as he stared out into the abyss. At his side Nakuroamamon was explaining to him that it was their duty to discover what was threatening her world and put an end to it. But he really didn't care – all he wanted was to go home.

"So where to Tai?" T.K. finally asked, disrupting the silence. "Which way do we go?"

"Well…" Tai began and scratched his head. "Umm…"

"Follow the destruction"

Ten heads turned to cast ten pairs of eyes on the young CEO.

"What do mean? – There's destruction everywhere!" Kari cried in confused disgust only to receive a pointed glare in return from the older boy which shut her up.

"Look around you and I mean really look around you" Seto replied icily. "The leaves and tree branches are blown and bent facing a westward angel meaning whatever did this was from the east. Also if you follow it, you find the degrees of damage will become worse the farther you go"

Stunned by the perfectly clever revelation, they let him continue.

"I do remember hearing something about what you lot called the DigiOcean. If my assumption is correct, then it would be very vast, allowing anything to stakeout and begin to poison an entire world"

"The edge of the Digital World" Agumon nodded. "No one travels there because so little is known, even to us"

Gatomon shivered. "Even if that is where our destination lies, we must be very careful. All Digimon have been warned not to venture too close…"

Interrupted by a noise behind her, the small cat looked up and gasped.

"Seto, what are you doing?"

The older boy had just collected up all his stuff and had turned to leave.

"What does it look like kitty?" he sneered. "I'm getting started"

"What about making plans?"

"I make them as I go"

Without waiting for a response, Seto turned and began to walk away eastward.

"Seto! Wait for me!" Davis shouted, springing up from his spot on the ground and ran after his older friend, followed closely by Veemon, Ariamamon and Nakuroamamon.

And not having much of an option in the matter or wanting to get left behind, Tai, Kari, T.K. and their Digimon were forced to follow.

* * *

**_Four Hours Later…_**

During the day their travels had taken them down into a dried up canyon where backing sunlight shown down from above to hinder their progress. It had gotten to the where the five humans had been forced to carry their small exhausted partners who had long since grew too weary to move on. From the looks of thing, they weren't going to get were they were going in just one day.

They had also not run into any other Digimon either, having seeming fled along with the spreading death of their homes. But that didn't stops the annoyingness of a cretin purple haired boy with goggles…

"Its been hours and be haven't found anything thing yet" Davis complained for the fiftieth.

"That's why it's called a quest Davis…" T.K. grumbled.

_"But I'm hungry!"_

"We all are Davis…" Kari growled, barely able to hold herself off from beating him.

_"And I'm tired too!"_

"As are we Davis…" Tai added, his nerves on their frayed ends.

_"And I'm also very thirsty too!"_

"You just drank the last of our water five minutes ago Davis…" Seto retorted irritably.

_"And –"_

"Davis – _SHUT UP!"_

Eleven frustrated and parched bellows filled the canyon. The sound echoed and reverberated off the walls like a child's rubber bouncy ball. Then the rumbling began.

It was soft at first before it raised in pitch, getting so loud that no one could ignore it.

"Avalanche!" Patamon screamed as he flung himself off T.K.'s shoulders.

It was a solid panic; everyone's minds freezing in the face of immanent danger.

"Kari!" Gatomon cried as she gazed about the horror around her. "I need to Digivolve – now!"

The brown haired girl snapped out of her momentary shock and ripped her Digivice off her belt as fast as she could.

_"DigiArmor Energize!"_ she screamed.

Gatomon smiled wearily as she rose into the air.

"_**Gatomon DigiArmor Digivolve into – Nefertimon!" **_

The great winged sphinx spread her mighty wings and launched over to Kari side, helping the girl hoisted herself up and together they took off into the sky. Likewise was happening elsewhere. After seeing that Kari was safe on the back of Nefertimon, T.K. had gotten the hint and Patamon had been more then happy to Digivolve to Pegasusmon and get him out of there too.

Davis was third to notice that his friends had transportation out of the shacking canyon, he had to do the same. Wings… he needed wings…

"Hey buddy, you ready to get us out of here?" he asked as he dropped Veemon to the ground as he avoided getting hit with falling rocks.

"Yeah!"

"Then get ready!"

As they were tossed back and forth, Davis was able to pull his Digivice free and shoutthe comand, allowingVeemon smiled in utter relief.

"_**Veemon Digivolve into – ExVeemon!" **_

Cheering his friend on, Davis was quick on hope on ExVeemon's back as they then rose into the air to join Kari and T.K. Away from the fray, they watched as Tai was next to go.

But at the same moment Seto was doing the same. With his two partners unable to Digivolve yet, he was in big trouble. To allow him more speed, Ariamamon jumped off his back while his sister remained. The dodged the rocks and tremors beneath their feet as the struggled to escape the danger.

"What are we going to?" Seto cried out in fear, feeling it for the first real time since he had come to this strange place.

"I don't know" Ariamamon confessed, his fear equal to that of his partner. "The others have used their Digivices to let their partners Digivolve, but we cant do that until you receive your Crest"

"What's a Crest?"

"It is the symbol of your power" Naku whimpered as they were jolted forward and she was knocked t the ground. "There are only nine know Crest so far. The first that are with us now are Courage, Hope and Light – Tai, T.K. and Kari owns them. The others are Friendship, Love, Kindness, Knowledge, Reliability and Serenity – Matt Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Ken Ichijouji, Izzy Izumi, Joe Kido and Serenity Mimi Tachikawa owns them"

"What about Davis?"

"Davis is different" Ari replied between breaths. "He and two others don't own a Crest of their own, but rather they represent a combination of two. Davis represents Courage and Friendship, Yolei Inoue represents Love and Serenity, while Cody Hida represents Knowledge and Reliability"

Seto was too confused to answer as they three continued to run, searching for a path to higher ground. He was about to ask Ariamamon what he thought that his Crest might be when a small voice that grew into a roar more deafening then the quake around them froze him in his tracks.

"_**Agumon Digivolve into – Graymon!"**_

Numb to the point of senselessness, the young man stared in slack-mouthed denial as the creature, which had haunted his dreams for most of his young life, became real. He continued to watch as the gigantic orange and tiger striped lizard bent down on one knee and held out a hand, in which a much dwarfed Tai leapt on to. Unable to resist, Seto slowly began to back away, an unrational fear like he had never before felt welling up inside him.

Then with Tai safely on its shoulder, the great monster that was Graymon turned towards them.

"You guys need a ride?" Tai called down them.

"Yes!" the twined replied readily, unaware that their young partner had already backpedaled a good five feet.

"What about Seto?"

The four of them, as well as Davis, Kari, T.K. and their Digimon ten feet away, turned to see that their newest addition was whiter then a sheet and slowly shaking his had mouthing the words _'its not real, its not real'_ over and over again.

"Come on!" Naku cried urgently as she ran to his side to tug on his arm, but Seto was completely oblivious to her even being there.

"He's gone crazy," Kari shouted as she and Nefertimon swooped down beside Tai and Graymon. "Someone grab him before he gets hurt!"

But it was useless. Even as they watched helplessly, the ground beneath the other boy's feet began to crumble.

For Seto, their screams were only an echo in one corner of his subconscious. The mantra he kept repeating was keeping him from accepting that what he saw before him was really truly real. But it was a whisper of something he could not put his finger on that caused him to snap out of it. Eyes no longer glazed, but rather filled with recognition and realization were the only indication that he was once again sane when he spoke the words _'it is real'_ before the world suddenly exploded into light and everything went black.

* * *

Tai Kamiya groaned as he came too, his eyes feeling like heavy sandpaper. As he opened them, he believed the force of the explosion must have fried them. All round him, and his scattered friends, lay tones upon tones of mountainous boulders and dirt. But they were safe – protected only by one large golden bubble. 

He turned to look over at his sister and friends as they lay in a still unconscious heap, and past them where one older brown haired boy lay curled up with the twins. It wasn't that which had caught his attention, but rather the small glowing object that was resting in Seto open hand. Upon standing up to investigate, Tai realized that it was a Crest.

It was golden with the symbol of the Egyptian Eye of Horus as its symbol. Even though he could not have known what Crest it was, Tai instinctively knew.

**_Destiny…_**

* * *

Well I hope I haven't outdone myself. Did I have any references or facts wrong? If I did, please let me know so I can correct them. Please review. Later! 

**Gijinka Renamon**Thanks! I'll do as much as I can.**  
**

**Nunofyorbiz: **I'll giveyou a hint – the villain of this story isn't human, but rather something very vast…

**Manders1953: **Ooh, I made you happy I see! Well you'll have to wait for the next chapter in order to see your 'lover boy'. As for the Ring doing what it did, I don't know if it could or not – I just made that up (fiction here!)


	6. Afraid of Fate

**Chapter Six - Afraid of Fate**

"_Okaa-san, can you tell it to me again?"_

"_But Seto, I've already told it to you five times already…"_

"_That's because it's my favorite!" _

"_Who about I tell you another one, a very special one - one that has been in our family for hundreds of generations?" _

"_Really?"_

_Sitting tucked in bed, six-year-old Seto Dyama waited in bated silence for his mother to begin he special story. His mother, world famous Egyptian historian Arsinoe Dyama was the best person in the whole world. With her dusky bronze colored skin, long ebony hair and large warm golden brown eyes; a trait from her birth country, most thought at first sight that they were beholding an exotic fairy. Although she could hold her own in any situation, she was very gentle. _

_Smiling down at him, she began to spin her magic and the tales of Egypt were his favorite… _

"_Once, a little over five thousand years ago, seven sacred golden items were forged in the hopes of bring peace to a war torn country. But they had been created through darkness and the death of ninety-nine sacrificed souls, so they were connected to the shadows. Years later, these seven items we owned and used by the reigning pharaoh and his high priests. When the pharaoh died, his item - a golden pyramid puzzle blessed with the Eye of the Wisdom of Darkness - passed to his young son who would become pharaoh in his place._

_But the late pharaoh's brother, his younger twin who wield his own item- a circular eye that replaced his own - wanted the throne for himself. For years he plotted and planned and now it was the time to set it into motion. It was deadly - far worse then even Setekh, the God of Chaos could have accomplished. Yet five other priests and their items remained to stand in his way. _

_The were the holy anuk, the Scales of Truth, a tauk, a hanging ring and a rod that concealed a dagger within. But there was another man that wished to have the items for himself, King of Thieves, the single survivor of the slaughter that had created their items. He would seek to wipe out the priests in order to get what they possessed. In order to call upon the God of Evil, the other reason to which the items were forged, all seven would have to brought together. _

_All I can tell you is that the evil priest did not win nor did the tomb robber that wished for revenge. The young pharaoh took drastic measures to keep the people of his country - and the world safe. He sealed his soul and that of his priests into their items to keep the evil of the shadows from overwhelming everything. But that was only one half of the story as it remains unfinished. In time you will discover that you -" _

_She paused in her tale as the doorbell rang downstairs._

"_I'll be back in a minute kiobito" she smiled and kissed his forehead. "You'll take good care of Mokuba for me while I'm gone won't you?"_

_Seto looked over to where his year old baby brother lay sleeping peacefully._

"_With all my heart"_

"_I love you Seto" _

"_I love you too Okaa-san…"_

_His mother smiled once again before getting to her feet and leaving the room. He listened to the soft sound of her footfalls on the carpet and her decent of the stairs. He heard the door open and then the sound of angry voices below. Soon his mother screamed and his father was yelling._

_Seto's eyes grew wide and his heart began to pound - his parents never raised their voices. Something was wrong. Slowly slipping out of the bedroom he shared with his brother, he padded silently down the hall towards the top of the stairs. He had just reached the top of the stairs when the sound of a gunshot and a scream stopped the small boy in his tracks. He caught sight of his mother, sobbing in fear and his father laying on the floor. His mother's scream was soon followed by another shot and she dropped to the floor to lay still next to his father. Although he would see nobody, the sound of footsteps fleeing the house and the slamming of the front door was all there was until the horrible silence. _

"_Okaa-san! Otou-san!" _

_Unable to stay where he was, the boy let out a cry and sprinted down the steps three at time. Kneeling next to them, pooled blood soaking into the knees of his pajamas, he urgently shook his mother's shoulder. _

"_Wakeup…" he whimpered. "Please wakeup…" _

_There was no response._

"_Please wakeup… please wakeup… please wakeup…"_

* * *

"Seto, wake up"

Instantly Seto Kaiba awoke with his heart pounding and his adrenaline pumping. As the young CEO swiped at tears that had escaped him while he slept, he looked around with blurry eyes at the concerned faces of Ari and Naku. The two twin dragons were the only one awake while the rest of the group snored happily in their sleep. Had he a camera and have been in a better mood, Seto would have taken a picture of Davis using Veemon as a teddy bear for blackmail. But not now.

"It was another nightmare wasn't it?"

Seto could do nothing but nod as he drew in a deep breath to try to calm himself. It had been a whole week since he had received that accursed Crest of Destiny. And it was a week that he had been plagued with nightmares so horrible that he would wake up crying. He didn't know if they were meant to be warnings or just that he had finally lost his mind. Secretly he hoped it was the latter.

"How much longer do you think they'll last?"

When his two partners gave him no reply, Seto sighed heavily in defeat.

"I think you should get some sleep," Naku said as she hopped up into her partner's arms to snuggle, making Ari sweatdrop in the process.

"Yeah…" her brother replied dryly. "It going to be a long day tomorrow"

"No. I don't think I could sleep anymore… not after _that_ nightmare…"

His two partners looked sympathetic for a moment before shrugging it off as normal Seto behavior and went to sleep. When he was sure that Naku would wake back up, he returned her to her place next to Ari. He looked up at the darkened sky, unconsciously fingering the crest around his neck as thought about home and what he had left behind in the Real World when this whacked out adventure started. He shuddered softly at what Yugi and his annoying friends would say about it if they even knew. Why did those damned idiots always have to try and open old wounds? He had ever right to refuse what he knew was true.

It had always been about his mother. The last time he had seen Egypt had been the day that he and Mokuba were being sent to their only living relatives in Japan. He remembered how badly he had wanted to fight against the Social Service hacks that had overseen their transfer in order to in the country of his birth, but for the love of his baby brother, he relented. And it wouldn't be long before his aunt and uncle would have their inheritance spent and be dumping the pair off at the closest orphanage they would find.

That was why he hated fate. For Seto, fate was what had destroyed his family. The assassination of his parents, the abandonment by his relatives, the adoption by Gonzaboru Kiba and the torture that would follow at his hands. If fate or destiny really existed, then why had he been forced to suffer with that?

The thing was, Seto had never found an answer.

* * *

"Hey guys, look at this"

Half asleep, Yugi Mutou raised his head from were it had been plastered to the side of the couch and yawned. With the fabric print engraved into his cheek, the tri-haired boy got shakily to his feet to make his way over to where Tristen was plunking away at Kaiba's large computer. He was joined by Joey and Tea moments later as the three gathered around their friend and looked up at the large screen in front of them.

"You are not going to believe what I just found" Tristen gasped. "I was looking through some of Kaiba's personal crap when I came upon a file of interest. Without the password to open it, I had hope the internet would have the information we needed…"

Tea groaned. "And that would be?"

"This!"

The brown haired teen clicked on a closed file and brought it to life. An old newspaper article from Egypt appeared, its front page title nearly screaming.

_**World Renowned Historian and Archeologist Murdered**_

_**The shocking murder of Egyptian historian Arsinoe Dyama and her husband, Japanese archeologist Shiro Dyama last week has caused much sadness not only for the city of Cairo, but for the whole world. Known globally for their discoveries; ancient scrolls, lost histories and artifacts dating back over three millennia, had gained them much fame in the historical society. **_

_**The only witness of the crime, their son Seto, six, had not seen the murders as they fled the family home and has not yet answered any further questions for the authorities, remaining closed off and seeking to comfort his infant brother Mokuba. It is not know when the Dyama children will be sent to their father's sister, Mrs. Deidara Inouye of Japan, but sources say it will be as soon as soon as the funeral has taken place…**_

Yugi's eyes widened and he suddenly found himself more awake then he had ever been in his life. Could it really be…

"And check this out. Adoption records"

The four looked up a the private adoption records. A Seto and Mokuba Dyama, both born in Egypt, had been admitted to a Japanese orphanage two months after the deaths of the parent's, Arsinoe and Shiro, death. They had been given over by none other then their legal guardians, Deidara and Kuroku Inouye. Six years later they would be adopted by a one Gonzaboru Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation.

Tristen clicked the mouse one last time. What appeared on the computer screen next was a family portrait. A handsome young man with pale with short chestnut hair and blue eyes was hugging the most beautiful woman they had ever seen. She was bronze tanned with long ebony hair and golden eyes that seemed to hide secrets. In her arms her she held a little boy with a shock of black hair and dark eyes. And standing in front was a grinning little boy with big blue eyes and brown hair that was waving happily at the camera.

"Is that Kaiba?" Joey gapped.

"Of course it is"

They four friends turned to see that Yami had appeared. The pharaoh stood back, a saddened look on his face.

"Mokuba looks like his father with his mother's hair and Kaiba… he looks like them both"

Yugi turned to his other half. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. Everything just makes more sense. The murder of his parents must have caused Kaiba to stop believing in magic and fate. He was born in Egypt and his mother was a historian - she must have told him tales about the ancient days. Do you remember? Kaiba never looked very surprised with what happened, but always denied it as the truth. He's afraid of remembering"

"But Kaiba's not afraid of anything" Joey protested. "That tyrant made sure of that"

But the pharaoh shook his head.

"But he is. He witnessed a murdered at only six years old. That causes lots of trauma. If I'm correct, then his parents were killed for knowing too much. Kaiba knows that, but he can't do anything about it. He could do nothing to stop what he had his brother have suffered. The one thing he can't change is fate… and it terrifies him"

* * *

Okay, so I know it could have been longer (I wish it was) and that I haven't updated this story in a coon's age, but when the creative flow deserts you, most time you move on to something new. This chapter is here due to the fact that I'm stuck at a writer's block for the fifteenth chapter of _Kijutsu no Izou_, and I'm not sure when this one will be updated again. Really sorry. Hope that I'll get a good brainwave for this story soon - if you have any suggestions, let me know. Well anyway. Later!

P.S. If anyone who's read _Shattered Realities_, I'm currently working on the next chapter in that story (but I can't seem to manage getting it past the second page).


	7. First Contact

**Chapter Seven - First Contact **

Seto yawned at the sound of yet again another Davis/Kari argument. If it weren't for the fact that Kari really did hate the purple haired boy's guts, he'd have ventured a guess as to it being suppressed hormones. At the same time they were fighting, Veemon and Gatomon playing the roll of 'middlemen', T.K. and Tai were having a hell of a time setting up what they hoped would patch them through the void of the Digi World and into the Real World.

Sadly, it wasn't going too well.

The young genius sighed. This was all so troublesome. What did he ever do to deserve such 'torment'? Yet as much as he 'hated' these four kids, they had grown on him like spores of mold.

Davis was the best, reminding in a way of Mokuba and having being really adapted to Duel Monsters, making the CEO of Kaiba Corp. very proud of his new apprentice. Kari had to be the annoying little sister he didn't have, T.K. was the annoying cousin you never want to spend the holidays with and Tai… well Tai didn't really have a place yet.

But at this time, the same group had gotten closer to the Digi Ocean, having come across a veritable wasteland of broken computers and other dead technology.

"…_maybe if we do it this way…" _T.K. was saying, showing Tai, Agumon and Patamon something on his Digivice.

"…_nah, has to be this way…" _Agumon was replying, holding up some sort of tool in his orange claws.

"You know their never going to figure out Seto"

The brown haired teen looked down at Ari, who had his little red arms crossed, and rolled his eyes.

"So?"

"Then you should help them!"

He looked back at Tai and T.K. as their contraption of scarp metal and wires collapsed. He let back a snort of laughter.

"But it too much fun watching them be fools"

"SETO!"

"Fine, fine. Be a grouch…"

He got up and dusted himself off.

"…_damn, I wish Izzy was here…" _

Seto sighed. Without bothering to say a word, he pushed the two boys out of way along with their two Digimon and took a look at the problem. Tai was protesting about something, apparently going on that he'd wreck whatever they were trying to do.

Bending down, Seto retrieved one of the fallen steel rods, and began to feed a wire up its hallow length. Taking the base of an old lamp stand, he screwed the rod to it. Dealing with the wires now, he collected a few connection cables. Hooking his Digivice up to one of the cables to cause a power surge and bring his three minute-creation to life.

Lights flared dimly. They were in business!

"How's that?" he smiled thinly, appreciating the looks of shock on the faces of the four gapping kids and six Digimon.

"How did you do that?" Kari shouted, rushing forward to get a look at it. When he didn't bother to answer, the girl decided to hook her own Digivice to a cable. She let a yelp when the lights grew a little bit brighter. That was enough to give Davis the hint and he did the same, the lights getting brighter. Seconds later Tai and T.K. followed.

Nothing happened.

Tai looked at Seto. "Now what?"

"You'll see…"

Suddenly the five Digivices rose out of their hands and began whipping about on their connections, sipping like an out of control Farris Wheel. Kari screamed, ducking out of the way so not to get hit, the others following.

"What the hell did you do?" Davis gasped breathlessly.

"Just watch…"

"But -"

The six Digimon laughed. "You'll just have trust the grouch," Patamon giggled. "He knows what he's doing"

Finally, the spinning of the powered up Digivices seemed to cause a strange light to form above it. As strange ringing started to squeal from within, noting that Seto had used parts from a telephone.

Then voices began to be admitted from the creation. Two familiar voices…

"Matt?"

"Ken?"

They had made contact.

* * *

Matt Ishida blinked, completely disoriented. He had felt the sensation of his body being sucked through a very small tube the minute he picked up his Digivice after hearing his missing little brother's voice. At the time, the fourteen year old had been busy with his school homework, trying unsuccessfully not to think about T.K. 

It had been a little over two months since his younger brother as well as three other their friends had vanished without a trace. Normally he would have thought they had gone to the Digi World, but even that didn't make any sense since time slowed down for their duration and then started back up when they returned.

But even then, the weirdest thing was that whenever he tried to contact with the Digimon, the connections only came up with static. In the end, there was no way of finding out for sure.

Now things were different. Blinking rapidly to make sure that he wasn't seeing things, Matt was shocked. Here he was standing directly in front of said missing little brother.

"T.K.!"

His brother winced, Patamon giggled nervously having deciphered the exact emotion in his voice. He was about to say more when someone next to him coughed.

"Before you get all brotherly on us, can you please explain what's going on?"

Ken glared, his arms crossed and a rather impertinent look on his face.

"Well you see…" Tai laughed, stepping forward. "There was kinda some trouble and we were the only that could brought here…"

"But not calling? It's been over two months Tai"

"TWO MONTHS?"

The two newcomers whirled about to meet the backside of a brunette young man, who was at the moment, throttling a pair of twin Digimon.

"You didn't tell me it's been that long!" he ranted. "I can't believe I willing followed you on this foolish expedition when Mokuba has been for all this time"

"Seto! Compose yourself!" the red demi-dragon chocked.

"Compose myself? COMPOSE MYSELF? If Social Services find out about this, they'll take my otouto away for sure!"

The blue demi-dragon broke out into tears. "Please Seto!"

Disgusted, he tossed them aside and proceeded to storm off in a huff. Matt caught sight of Ken; the boy genius stared at the young man's retreating back in shock.

"Good lord," Ken whispered in awe. "That's Seto Kaiba!"

"No… that's Seto Dyama" Davis corrected.

The dark haired boy snorted.

"Call him what you like, but that is Seto Kaiba. He, like me, is a fellow child genius, as well as the CEO of Kaiba Corporation and one of the Duel Monsters champions"

Tai, Davis, Kari and T.K. gapped. Was their stoic, yet overly emotional companion really all that? The weight of it all finally sunk into Davis's thick head, causing the boy to jump up and down.

"Sweet Kami! I've actually been taught to play Duel Monsters by a champion? This is soo cool!"

Matt looked puzzled. "But what's he doing here?"

The blue and red demi-dragon Digimon sighed.

"He's the missing Digidestined" the blue one replied. "He would have come here the first time with you and friends had there not been an inter-dimensional disturbance. Seto is, how can put it…"

The red one smirked. "Explosive?"

Agumon, Patamon, Veemon and Gatomon nodded, only to have Naku glare daggers at them.

"I don't like the word Ari, but I'll settle for it. Yes, Seto is extremely emotional"

Ken smirked softly.

"I'm surprised you've all survived. He's rather infamous for his cruelty"

"What do you mean cruelty?" Davis suddenly snapped, stomping forward to glare at Ken. "Seto's my friend. He might be moody, but he's not intentionally mean. Hell everyone has problems - he's even woken up at night crying in his sleep!"

Ari wince. "I wouldn't let him know that you know if I were you. He'll that Naku and I tattled on him"

Kari frowned.

"Now what?"

"Now we find someone to reverse this mess"

They all turned, watching as Seto returned, absentmindedly twirling little balls of pure light on his fingertips _(how he was able to do that, they had no idea)_. T.K. was the first to snap out of the daze. "And how do we go about doing that?"

Seto smiled thinly. "By doing something I promised myself I'd forget the moment my okaa-san was murdered," he growled. "There is nothing here in the Digital World that can help us. Have you seen the rate of decay here?"

The taller boy waved his hand out over the wasteland they were in.

"You talk about danger and trouble that only we can stop. This world is dying, and its cause is dimensional bleed. Ari and Naku have spoken so fervently these last two months about what they call the Digi Ocean. I can only assume that it's not actually apart of the Digital World at all"

"Then what is it?"

"Something that I told about as a small child - something that was suppose to made of nightmares"

Kari shivered, ducking behind Tai and T.K. as if she wanted protection from him.

"So what is it?"

"The Shadow Realm"

* * *

Okay, Okay - I know I haven't updated since November last year, but at least I'm continuing the story instead of forgetting about it like I've done to a few of my fanfics. I'm still not sure when I'm going to be able to reach a climax, thus being able to bring this story to a suitable closer _(it'll be a year old in three months time!)_

But yeah. I'll do my best not to slack when it comes to updates, but who know what'll happened with my near wrap-up of _Shattered Realities_, the frequent as possible post of _Kijutsu no Myou_ and the slow go with _Two Made One_. It'll all come together someday I hope. Well enough of my babbling. Hope you all liked the chapter. Later!


	8. Who Faces Who?

**Chapter Eight - Who Faces Who?**

The present Digidestined stared at the older boy in shock. The Shadow Realm? What in the hell was that supposed to be?

"Okay, listen up" Seto said, snapping them out of their reveries. "I am going to tell you tell you how it was told me when I was small and I don't want to be interrupted. As you all know, there are other worlds - other dimensions - that overlap each other. Right now we in within the Digital Realm"

Ken frowned. "So your saying this 'Shadow Realm' is just like the Digi World?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Each realm, whether it be the Human, the Digital, or the Shadow - all three, and more, have coincided for thousands of years. The Shadow Realm is the home of darkness, nightmares, demons, true monsters, and the sorts of things that you always thought were irrational to fear. And let me tell you, its not a pretty place - I was banished there for a time once before"

"Now as of three thousand years ago, during the reigns of the great pharaohs in ancient Egypt, the Shadow Realm nearly engulfed the Human Realm. Had certain things not happened to prevent it, then our home world as we know it wouldn't be as it is today. It would have been consumed completely, and that is what it is trying to do to the Digital Realm right now. Back then; it was thanks to an ancient ritual and seven items of magical Shadow power that saved everyone. These items still remain with the world today, and they are known as the Millennium Items. If we are ever going to stop this decay, then were are going to need their powers"

Everyone was silent, gazing at Seto in awe. Tai raised his hand.

"And how do we go about getting them?"

The taller boy nodded, having already taken that into account. "Now that's hard part. Each item has an owner and they will not be easily parted with tem. As of last, I have only seen three"

Matt's face deadpanned. "Then how are we going to find the other owners?"

The older brunette growled in frustration, glaring at the 'new' boy as he fisting his knuckles to he calmed himself - now he knew why T.K. was just a pain in the ass.

"This is the Digital World kid; as I've come to learn, you can find out just about anything when it comes to tapping into the mainframe. So that means we get to the use the last of the uncorrupted recourses to locate the others. Once we've found them, we'll have to engage their owners in a Shadow Game - one in which the playing field is set so there is the chance that you could die"

"DIE?" Kari squealed, latching onto Gatomon like she was a stuffed toy and began to straggle the poor cat Digimon. "What do you mean die?"

Davis and T.K. nodded frantically.

"Would you prefer not trying and have and have this world consumed by the Shadow Realm, then ours next?"

"N-no"

"Very well then. Yes, I know that the task at hand is perilous and hell I knew thought that I'd be spouting out this leader crap, but in the end it all comes down to a promise I made my okaa-san the night she died. I have to protect my otouto for her and if we don't win, he'll be in danger. So think about your own families and know that they'll be affected as bad, if not worse"

He paused and looked at the six younger kids in front of him, each with varying shades of green coloring their faces. The Digimon were holding out far better, or maybe that was just because of their fur and skin color. They had since recently added to their numbers - Wormmon having showed up for Ken and ------- for Matt.

Rolling his eyes, Seto turned away from them and set to work summoning up one of the still working digital mainframes. After making a connection, it only took him a few extra seconds to call up the locations and owners of all seven Millennium Items.

"So," Davis asked, a weakly grinning Veemon at his side. "Who has to fight who? I don't think I have what takes to fight a champion…"

Seto sighed. "You'll see"

As if answering the boy, more data appeared along side what was already there.

**1. The Millennium Eye: Yugi Motou - Domino City, Japan / Compatible: Ken Ichijouji **

**2. The Millennium Key: Shadi - Cairo, Egypt / Compatible: Matt Ishida **

**3. The Millennium Necklace: Ishizu Ishitar - Domino City, Japan / Compatible: Kari Kamiya **

**4. The Millennium Puzzle: Yugi Motou - Domino City, Japan / Compatible: Tai Kamiya**

**5. The Millennium Ring: Ryou Bakura - Domino City, Japan / Compatible: Davis Motomiya **

**6. The Millennium Rod: Marik Ishitar - Domino City, Japan / Compatible: Seto Dyama**

**7. The Millennium Scales: Shadi - Cairo, Egypt / Compatible: Takeru Takaishi **

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Does that answer your question?"

Ken smiled.

"I've played Duel Monsters before, but I never thought I'd get the chance to duel Yugi Motou!"

"Be careful kid. His item just so happens to contain the spirit of an ancient Egyptian pharaoh - the one that saved the Real World from the Shadow Realm the first time around. Oh yeah, and the spook also happens to be the brat's pre-incarnation"

"Any other items like that?"

"Well… Davis has to deal with the kid who's pre-incarnation happens to be a crazy tomb robber, but he'll do fine - I was teacher after all"

Davis went green again.

"I think I'm going to be sick…"

-.ooOoo.-

**- Domino City, Japan, The Real World - **

It was ten in morning when Yugi Motou stumbled out of his grandfather's game shop and head off to go find his friends. The mystery as to where Seto Kaiba had disappeared to still remained and so did Mokuba's poor sleeping habits. The tri-haired boy had done everything in his power to help his young friend find his brother, but so far nothing seemed to be turning out.

Kaiba had truly vanished.

_((Don't give up hope yet abou))_

Yugi smiled softly. _(You know I haven't Yami. Not after finding out all we have in the last two months about Kaiba. I think it's trying to tell us something)_

_((It very well could be)) _the pharaoh nodded. _(Fate and destiny have a funny way of playing their games. I too believe that the Millennium Items have something to do with all of this. We might as well tell Joey, Tea and Tristen what we think - it might uncover something else))_

The younger boy yawned, turning a corner and heading down an ally that would bring him one step closer to friends and the arcade where they had promised to meet the night before.

_(Hey Yami! Do you think that - )_

His question was cut short as a blinding explosion threw him bodily backwards. _((What in the name of Ra?))_

Yugi and Yami sat dumbfounded upon the ground, staring with gapping mouths at the center of the ally, which was currently glowing. The light blinked and vanished, leaving a pair of boys standing before them.

The younger of the two, a blue/black haired kid with a serious expression that reminded them of Kaiba stepped forward.

"You are the keeper of the Eye and Puzzle are you not?" he asked.

Yami's eyes narrowed.

"Great. More evil dictators out to steal the Millennium Items…"

The older brown haired boy glared. "Hey, hey! Ken here might have been a dictator once," those words earning him a glare from the younger boy. "But I'm not! And we're not here to steal your items - we're here to challenge you for the right to use them"

"Why?" Yugi asked, more then just a little bit bewildered. "Why do you need to use them?"

"Umm, well how do I pit this? We need them because they are the only thing that help us stop the Shadow Realm from trying to devour us all, again"

"WHAT?"

The dark haired boy frowned.

"Can we just get this over with? I haven't got all day"

Yugi turned to the pharaoh, looking for help.

"Fine, we'll fight you. But first tell us who you are and who sent you" the spirit asked, crossing his arms.

The brown haired teen grinned.

"A good start as any. I'm Tai Kamiya and this Ken Ichijouji. As for who sent us, you know him as Seto Kaiba"

The tri-haired pair gasped. "You know where Kaiba is?"

Ken snorted. "Of course we do" he said. "He's currently going after a Marik Ishitar in order to get the Millennium Rod. I'd say the others have their work cut out for them in trying to get the Key, the Scales, the Necklace, and the Ring though. I read their owner's files before we left"

"Left? From where?"

"The Digital World!"

Tai grinned, and then he and Ken retrieved a pair of cell phone-like devices from their belts, put a finger to their lips, and whistled. The space in front of the two boys glowed brightly, then separated in a flair of electronically light as two pintsized creatures - one looking like a miniature dinosaur and the other an overly large worm - appeared.

Yugi and Yami gapped in awed shock at the two monsters. These were defiantly not Duel Monsters from the Shadow Realm!

"Hiya!" the orange dinosaur smiled. "I'm Agumon, this Wormmon. On behalf of partners and rest of the Digidestined - we challenge you to a Digital Shadow Game!"

-.ooOoo.-

Okay, I know I'm terrible! I should have finished this chapter ages ago, and it should have been longer. I feel bad that I just can't seem to focus on getting this story done, since it has been nearly two years and a month since I started writing! I guess I just lost my focus with newer, neater idea - it's a curse!

But at least I know that however is reading this - new reader or older patiently waiting one - that there are others out there that have it harder then me. No complaints there - after all, I could have abandoned this story! Anyway, thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions on the upcoming duel and what not, please let me know. Later!


End file.
